


invisible string

by bindablinda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boarding School, Class Differences, Kuroo Tetsurou is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Nobility Kuroo Tetsurou, Orphan Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, там честно хэппиэнд
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindablinda/pseuds/bindablinda
Summary: Кей влюбился бы в него в каждой из жизней.Фанфик для Куроцуки Зина «Язык Цветов»! (@KrtskZine в твиттере)
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	invisible string

Такой же амулет Кей подарил  _ ему _ перед тем, как их пути разошлись в первый раз. 

Все было просто: Кей постигал магическую науку, Тецуро — тонкости дипломатических перипетий. Они могли бы случайно пересечься на занятиях — но Кей проводил больше времени в библиотеке, чем в душных лекториях. Они могли бы познакомиться в столовой, сесть вместе за одним столом — если бы правила академии позволяли находиться рядом представителям разных сословий. Они могли бы встретиться на приеме при царском дворе, были бы представлены друг другу, как подобает — но Кей считал везением уже то, что Эфир подарил ему талант к чаровству.

Неважно, в каких обстоятельствах они встретились бы в итоге — Кей, при всей своей прагматичности, знал: он полюбил бы Тецуро в каждой из этих жизней. В этой они чуть не разминулись — и иногда ему казалось, что лучше бы им не встречаться совсем.

Алый лепесток гвоздики в янтаре был, откровенно говоря, отвратительным выбором. Гвоздика — не защитный, а лечебным цветок, но янтарь блокирует ее целительные свойства почти полностью, и сейчас Кей определенно остановился бы на чем-то более изящном и могущественном — но десять лет назад ему невыносимо хотелось подарить Тецуро хоть что-то, что могло бы объединить их даже сквозь расстояния и годы. Он смастерил и зачаровал два парных амулета сам и проносил их в кармане еще почти месяц, не решаясь отдать даже в те редкие моменты, когда им удавалось остаться наедине, а не только обмениваться долгими взглядами с разных сторон столовой. 

_ — Ты знаешь, что означает этот цветок? — спрашивает Тецуро, сидя на подоконнике и покачивая ногами в воздухе; с этого угла не видно брошь с фамильным гербом на его груди, и Кею кажется, что он наконец-то выглядит свободным. Тецуро смотрит на него выжидающе, и Кей покачивает головой — им рассказывали только о магических и лечебных свойствах растений. _

_ — Бедное… — он переходит на заговорщический шепот и наклоняется навстречу — словно доверяет свою самую большую тайну, — Бедное мое сердце, повстречавшее тебя. _

_ Тецуро близко — и Кею, наверное, нужно отодвинуться; если их увидят вот так, то его исключат в ту же секунду, а Тецуро с позором отправят домой. Они оба это знают — однако все еще сидят почти вплотную, робко глядя друг другу в глаза и боясь даже дышать, словно они оба — лишь сказочное наваждение, которое можно спугнуть неосторожным словом.  _

_ — Да, — как загипнотизированный, выдыхает Кей, и его шепот становится почти неразличим, когда он все-таки тянется навстречу, — И правда, бедное…  _

Бережно смотав шнурок, он прячет амулет в карман жилета и продолжает укладывать книги в дорожный сундук. В академии он смог бы купить разве что пуговицу от этого жилета — и его положение все еще нельзя было даже сравнить с другими сиротами. Магия спасла его от смерти в пожаре и от участи нищих голодных детей из городских трущоб — но оставила одного на пепелище родного дома. Магия дала ему шанс на достойное будущее — и Кей вцепился в него всем немногим, что у него было. 

Магия помогла ему встретить Тецуро.

Открыв шкаф, он еще раз окинул взглядом пустые полки, а затем, удовлетворенно кивнув самому себе, чарами поманил из-под кровати шкатулку с банковскими расписками, которые тут же бесцеремонно вытряхнул на кровать. В них не было ничего важного; все действительно значимое лежало под заколдованным двойным дном, и, как и положено значимым вещам, их было немного: пара писем, мамина цепочка и оставшиеся от Акитеру часы — он так и не приучил себя носить их, даже после выпуска, когда можно было больше не опасаться, что кто-то из старших студентов их отберёт. Секретные ящички, потайные кармашки, невысказанные секреты — Кей всегда был скрытен, и, наверное, единственным, кто не попрекал его за это, был Тадаши. 

Если Тецуро иногда казался Кею испытанием судьбы, то Тадаши точно был ее благословением. 

Они встретились в последний год Кея в академии, когда он искал мецената, готового выделить хотя бы начальный взнос для его исследований — тогда никто ещё не верил, что грызущую чуму действительно возможно вылечить, и лишь безумцы вроде Кея продолжали корпеть над образцами лекарства. Его считали горячей головой, жаждущей достичь недостижимого — и это было чистой правдой, он в самом деле был честолюбив и желал пробиться выше, чем находился сейчас. 

Тадаши поверил в него. Тадаши решил, что его наследство стоит того, чтобы потратить его часть на начальные исследования Кея, Тадаши дал ему, кажется, все, что у него было — и когда много позже Кей спрашивал его, почему он так легко доверился молодому неопытному ученому, он ответил кратко и просто:

— Я понял, что тебе можно верить. 

Конечно, все было не так просто. Тадаши был сведущ в медицине немногим меньше него самого, и расчеты Кея попросту показались ему перспективными — но еще он действительно разбирался в людях. Лучше, чем Кей, лучше, чем кто-либо на его памяти — поэтому, когда Тадаши сказал, что нашел для него покровителя благородных кровей, Кей просто доверился ему. 

Он аккуратно заворачивает шкатулку в ткань и прячет на дно сундука в надежде на то, что воспоминания не унесут его в тот вечер. 

_ Тецуро сияет. Можно списывать это на мягкий свет сотен свечей или впечатлительность, присущую влюбленным — но Кей не может отвести от него взгляда. Тадаши, словно чувствуя, что с ним что-то неладно, предлагает уйти с вечера раньше, но Кей был бы безумцем, если бы пожелал упустить хоть одну секунду поблизости от него.  _

— _ Ваша Светлость, позвольте представить вам ученого, о котором я рассказывал… — Тадаши держится с ним очень спокойно, но Кей весь холодеет в одно мгновение, стоит Тецуро перевести на него взгляд. Он не готов. Он не смел даже мечтать об этом дне.  _

_ — Цукишима Кей… — Тецуро смотрит на него, как на незнакомца, и Кей не знал, что это будет так больно.  _

_ А затем он улыбается.  _

_ — Ямагучи расхвалил вас во всех красках. Полагаюсь на ваши таланты.  _

_ — Незачем полагаться на талант, Ваша Светлость, — тускло отвечает Кей в полупоклоне, а выпрямившись — пальцы все еще подрагивают от напряжения — продолжает, — В моем распоряжении лишь знания, как и у всех остальных.  _

_ — Однако, деньги я даю лишь вам, — Тецуро смешливо щурится, совсем как раньше, и Кей отвечает ему слабой улыбкой.  _

_ — Я оправдаю ваше доверие.  _

Кей оправдал. Что бы он не говорил, он был одним из лучших — благодаря предоставленным условиям на изыскания ушло меньше года, и пусть даже он встречался с Тецуро лишь раз в месяц для отчета, пусть эти встречи были сухими и краткими, пусть он ни разу больше не смотрел на Кея, как раньше — эти встречи были подарком. Тадаши занимался своей семьей и собственным поместьем, и они виделись куда реже, чем раньше — может, будь это не так, он обеспокоился бы состоянием Кея раньше, но кроме него никто не мог помешать ему упиваться одиноким, безнадежным существованием, которое он вел. 

А за месяц до завершения работы Тецуро пришел в его мастерскую. Всего лишь месяц — и они разошлись бы навек, и Кей оборвал бы эту нить, потому что ничего другого ему бы не оставалось. Всего месяц — и, может, у Кея был бы шанс забыть его. 

_ — Тебе обязательно было это делать? — устало спросил Тецуро, и Кей знал — это конец. Кей знал, что ему очень повезет, если Тецуро хотя бы простится с ним перед тем, как снова исчезнуть из его жизни — в прошлый раз ему не досталось и этого. Ему кажется, что терять уже нечего, и поэтому он коротко спрашивает со слабой тенью вызова в голосе:  _

_ — Признаваться в любви?  _

_ — Признаваться в любви вот так, — отвечает Тецуро раздраженно и как-то почти по-детски закатывает глаза.  _

_ Кей успевает отпустить его навеки за те секунды, что Тецуро стоит перед ним, кусая губу.  _

_ Тот поцелуй впервые за много лет заставил его чувствовать, будто он по-настоящему кому-то нужен — Тецуро умел показывать свои настоящие чувства еще лучше, чем скрывать их.  _

_ Кей вспоминал его каждый день после. _

Месяц пролетел быстрее вспышки молнии.

_ — Послушай, ты просто будешь магом при моей семье, это…  _

_ — Магом при твоей жене, — последнее слово Кей выплевывает, — Я уезжаю.  _

_ — Это договорной брак, пойми ты наконец! — в голосе Тецуро — лишь звенящее отчаяние, и с каждым его словом Кей все сильнее хочет наплевать на свою гордость и остаться.  _

_ Но он ни за что этого не сделает.  _

_ — Нет, это ты пойми, — его голос холоднее мороза за окном, его руки спокойно сворачивают листы с чертежами, его сердце бьётся, бьётся, бьётся на части, — Ты хочешь, чтобы я смотрел на тебя с кем-то другим. Постоянно. Как вы заведете детей. Как вы будете держаться за руки.  _

_ — Тогда чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Тецуро устало, и Кею противно от самого себя, — Завести семью со мной? Прости, Кей, я не могу.  _

_ — Значит, нам не по пути, — горло болезненно сдавливает — словно само его тело противится расставанию с Тецуро.  _

_ Пусть даже ему предстояло путешествовать с Тадаши и его семьей неприкаянным сиротой, пусть он выбивался из всего его окружения, пусть казалось, что ему нигде нет места — это все еще было лучше, чем жизнь бледной тени подле Тецуро.  _

_ — Я не пожертвую своей жизнью ради тебя.  _

_ Выйдя из дома, он замер у двери, вдыхая морозный воздух. Зима была отвратительным временем, чтобы начинать такое путешествие, и завтра он не преминет напомнить Тадаши об этом, но сейчас он рад как никогда, что срываться нужно немедленно. Возможно, он пожалеет ещё не раз — но сейчас он уверен, что сделал правильный выбор.  _

_ Задумавшись на секунду, Кей поманил росток из-под снега двумя пальцами, и посреди промерзшей клумбы у парадного входа в дом Тецуро пробились из земли красные гвоздики, распускаясь на глазах среди голых веток розовых кустов. Еще пара коротких пассов — и цветы укоренились настолько прочно, что пришлось выжечь бы целый ком земли, чтобы избавиться от них. Быстро начерченный в воздухе знак — и их стебли стали настолько прочны, что выдержали бы даже удар молнии. Криво улыбнувшись, Кей напоследок окинул цветы взглядом. Они вырастут снова, если их вырвать, они будут расти здесь, пока он жив — и ради того, чтобы Тецуро не забыл о нем, он проживет хоть тысячу лет. _

_ У шуток Кея обычно был горький, тяжелый привкус, но от этой словно полегчало на сердце.  _

Он уезжает и возвращается лишь два года спустя. Его бледную кожу тронул загар, его руки покрыли шрамы от ожогов из-за экспериментальных снадобий, его имя стало известно во всех уголках страны. 

Его разум все еще с Тецуро. 

Говорят, он стал реже появляться на публике. Он все еще работает, усерднее прежнего — открыть лекарство было недостаточно, теперь он обеспечивает им всех нуждающихся — но в последний раз его видели на новогоднем приеме при дворе и, по слухам, он сильно осунулся. 

Говорят, его жена вернулась в родной дом. 

Кей не планировал его навещать. Кей не планировал ничего насчет него — но не мог просто перестать думать о том, с какой нежностью Тецуро целовал его, как мягко касался его рук, сколько любви было в его взгляде. Забыть Тецуро означало бы забыть каждую минуту, которую им удавалось улучить после семинаров, забыть робкий трепет, который он не переставал ощущать до самого последнего дня, и искреннюю радость всякий раз, когда удавалось встретиться взглядами.

Предстоящая поездка на юг должна очистить его мысли — пусть он и не знал, от чего хочет избавиться. 

Кей, проверив карманные часы, прячет последнюю тетрадь в наплечную сумку, когда в дверь вдруг оглушительно стучат. Он давит в себе порыв открыть дверь чарами — невежливо, все же — и неохотно идет к двери сам, а, распахнув ее, замирает. Тецуро стоит за порогом. Тецуро смотрит на него — беспомощно, нежно, испуганно, Тецуро выглядит так, словно небо вот-вот обрушится и лишь Кей способен его спасти, Тецуро смотрит на него так, словно Кей — это и есть небо. 

Амулет — янтарь, лепесток гвоздики, потрепанный шнурок — висит у него на груди.


End file.
